galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
New one - Fragment 1
DR.ISAH'S LEGACY (Galactic Chronicles : Stories of the Galaxy) by Vanessa Ravencroft © 2012 It is the year 5034,OTT. The war against the Shiss is drawing to a close in the Upward/ Coreward area of the Milky-way Galaxy. It is often called the Forgotten or Ignored War as very few still talk about it. The head lines created by that war had moved to the 2000 range of GalNet Channels. When a Union Citizen says a topic has moved beyond the 2000 range, it means it is discussed and reported about on GalNet Channels 2001 and up. It is where the expert, education, ,local and public broadcast channels were. Nothing really important, no Union wide topic was ever discussed or featured on any GalNet Channel beyond the 2000 mark. The mighty Shiss Empire had been reduced form thousands of star systems to a few hundred and the end was near. Union Military wasn't in a hurry and used the Shiss war as a convenient way to train troops, test new equipment and try out new tactics and strategies. The Galacto-Political equilibrium of the Big Four no longer existed. The Armistice and the Free Space Treaty signed by the Big Four and the 72 Free Space Civilizations had been seen as a stabilizing factor and the reason for a long period of peace. The Big Four carefully watching each other, the Big Four being the The Nul, the Shiss, the Union and the Galactic Council (Kermac) dissolved. --””-- New Cambridge had been colonized now for over 2000 years. The Planet was not far from Blue Moon and classified as a Garden World. It deserved that classification like few other worlds. As it was deep green with forests , grassy planes fresh water and deep oceans. Local life was abundant but nothing was really dangerous to human life. The world was famous for its long fall and winter seasons. The original Colonists were well aware of the beauty of their world and placed many restrictions on what Industries they allowed and while they did harvest many different nature products they imposed quotas and invested in efficient modern farming methods. It is a pleasant sophisticated world with a bustling metropolis called Camelot. Two thousand years is a long time in human terms and enough time to create traditions and reputations. Camelot was home to an University and students from all over the Union came to add this prestigious name to their education resumes. Several private and semi private Technology Institutes kept a major presence here, adding to the scholary and scientific character of this old Colony. It was pure coincidence that the Seasons of New Cambridge, fell on similar dates as those on Earth. So it was no suprise that the cold winds of the immense praries to the east carried snow into the city just as the old Calender turned to December. This was the reason the eastern part of the city was called the Windgate District. There not far from the outskirts of town among similar industrial buildings was the headquarters of a small technology development company called C.I.T Inc.soley owned by Dr. Clyde Isah, 104th generations removed from perhaps the greatest genius of human kind, Dr.Isah. Like his ancestor Clyde was a genius and successful inventor. Perhaps his inventions weren't as profound and did not have the same society changing impact as those of Dr.Isah, but his developments were still worth many millons of credits and C.I.T was a successful defense contractor. Dr. Clyde Isah was a tall and thin man of ninety-five years. He did not care enough about his appearance to do anything about the gray hair that slowly turned to white and like his famous ancestor he was considered a genius and successful inventor. He was a man capable of sudden fits of anger which he almost immideaetly forgets. As usual he was utterly absorbed in what he was doing. Working in the basement of his company where he had his personal workshop. It was a curious mix of the latest nano assemblers, old fashioned tools, laboratory glass ware and odds and ends of alien tech artifacts he collected. Local rumors claimed that he had one of the most valuable collections of working alien Artifacts, worth over a billion credits. He was sitting on a large desk in his work shop littered with PDDs. film and paper print outs, modern magazines and old fashioned books. In between tools, measuring devices and writing utensils, A Serv Matic that truly belonged into a Museum as it had made the trip form Earth aboard the Colonist Arks, still worked and happily produced the ocational puff of steam right, served tea and tea only. It once supposed to be able to serve coffee and even something called Ovaltine. It still had the coresponding buttons but they had quit working about 500 years before it found its way into Clyde's study. Someone had claimed it belonged to Dr. Isah himself and that is why a friend had purchased it in the first place. That Dr.Isah only drank Carrot Juice and Carrot juice only was of course the reason this machine could not have been owned by the legendary original Dr. Isah. |He was wearing special shielded gloves and before him on a raised force field plat form floated an unusal object. It had two glass lenses mounted in a metal frame. It was shaped exactly like the Sunglasses, Terrans liked to wear but the glasses were not dark but were actual convex shaped lenses. These were the glasses of Dr. Isah. But for what purpose he had yet to understand. Clyde was wearing a science council overcoat, completley worn out but he refused to have it replaced. He said it took him a very long time to get it to fit just right. His study was located in the basement of the historical faculty and down here he had his peace and quitet at least most of the time. Category:Fragments